I Will Always Love You  ZM KH
by Freelivesthebird
Summary: Zhou Mi is a famous singer and Kyuhyun's and old friend- who, in which, brings love with the exception of secrets. Zhou Mi finds a light in life and wants nothing more to keep Kyuhyun by his side. Will Kyuhyun stay?


**TITLE: **I Will Always Love You

**Pairing:** Zhou Mi & Kyuhyun

**Rating:** PG-13

**Summary:** Zhou Mi is a famous singer and Kyuhyun's and old friend- who, in which, brings love with the exception of secrets. Zhou Mi finds a light in life and wants nothing more to keep Kyuhyun by his side. Will Kyuhyun stay?

* * *

><p>I Will Always Love You<p>

Zhou Mi & Kyuhyun

_If I should stay, _

_I would only be in your way. _

_So I'll go, but I know _

_I'll think of you every step of the way. _

Zhou Mi was a self-proclaimed artist. He had it all. The money, fame and fortune, the fans and the house. Everything he wanted when he was younger, he had. He started out when he was child, learned the piano and learned how to sing. It was all he ever wanted to do so he fulfilled his dream and became a singer. Everyone loved him. He loved his fans but being twenty-five, he was lonely and every smile was fake.

None of his music made him feel whole anymore and it was painful. Every night he went to sleep, he could feel this ache deep inside his chest. It was a feeling of wanting and the pain would so unbearable that he was not able to sleep. It left him up all night crying and wanting something more. Something he was not quite sure of yet.

During one of his performances, he performed his singles and a few ballads, everyone cheering loudly. He finished breathless, hitting the final note and smiling. He thanked all of his fans with a kiss and picked up some of the roses on the stage, throwing some pack but keeping a few. With a wave of his hand, he walked of the stage and into the back room, sighing and asking someone to retrieve him a bottle of water a little too eagerly. They rushed in all directions while he rubbed his temples, trying to relieve the headache that was starting to ache. Within seconds a bottle was placed in his open hand and he unscrewed the cap, drinking down half of the bottles fluids.

He breathed out and handed the bottle to someone, walking down the long hallway.

"Mr. Zhou?" A voice asked.

He paused mid-step and turned around on his heel. "Yes?"

"You have a visitor waiting for you in your dressing room." His manager said, hugging his clipboard close.

"Do I know this person?" Zhou Mi snapped.

"He said he was a friend of yours. He had pictures to prove it so I let him in."

Zhou Mi waved him away with his hand and walked to his room, wondering who the hell said they knew him. He turned a few more corners before he found his room and walked in, closing the door behind him. The sound of someone talking sounded faintly while he took a silent step forward.

"Hi Mi! It's me Kyuhyun. It's nice to meet you…arg, no that sounds so original." The person sighed. "Hi, I'm Kyuhyun, your biggest fan. Wow, Kyu. That sounds so stupid."

"Hello?" He called out.

He heard the shuffle of steps and someone coughing. He stepped around the corner and into the warmly lit room, seeing someone standing there with a red face and wide eyes.

"H-hi," they mumbled.

"Hi." Zhou Mi gave a small wave of his hand and walked over to the make-up table, sitting in the chair. "And you are?"

"K-K-Kyuh-hyun."

Zhou Mi looked over at the male and smiled. Kyuhyun's hair was wavy and came down to his ears, some strands curling at the tips and fraying out. His face was flushed red and the way he licked his lips signaled he was nervous. He could faintly hear his breathing and the rustle of his hands underneath the raincoat he held in his hands. He was…handsome.

Zhou Mi picked up a mirror and fixed his hair in it, looking at Kyuhyun still standing there foolishly in the mirror. "Your name sounds familiar. Do I know you?" Zhou Mi asked.

"W-well…uh…I'm not sure if you quite remember me. I've been your biggest fan forever now but uh…I'm sure that doesn't matter right now." Kyuhyun chuckled nervously. "Cho Kyuhyun, we were friends in school. I, uh, have pictures. Would you like to see them?"

"No no, that's fine." Zhou Mi shook his hand but noticed Kyuhyun didn't hear him because he was too busy mumbling to himself while he dug through the side bag that hung on his shoulder.

"I don't, where-where is it?" Kyuhyun mumbled. "Ah! Found it!" Kyuhyun exclaimed a little too loudly, flushing, and he held the picture out for Zhou Mi. The picture shook while Kyuhyun's right arms held on to the strap of the bag.

Zhou Mi turned the stool around and took the picture, holding it in front of his face. Kyuhyun stumbled over to Zhou Mi's side and clucked his tongue.

"R-right t-there," Kyuhyun said, pointing towards a person standing tall in the back of the row. But Zhou Mi was not looking at the person he was pointing at, instead he smiled and pointed at the bright red heart that stood by the person.

He looked at Kyuhyun and watched him turn a deeper red.

"You know what…uh…just ignore that." He jumbled his hands together while he tried to cover up the heart that stood beside Zhou Mi in the picture. Zhou Mi just chuckled at his clumsiness and let it pass. He was starting to remember him. He knew a Kyuhyun, a very clumsy Kyuhyun in middle school. But this Kyuhyun was only an Korean exchange student and had to leave China to go back to Korea before high school.

"Well, here you are and here I am," Kyuhyun said. His fingers were settled above to people.

Zhou Mi observed the two people standing next to each other, smiling in the photo. Kyuhyun then flipped another photo on top and it was a picture of Zhou Mi and Kyuhyun sitting next to each other and smiling like the best of friends.

"I moved away after that last year. My exchange program only allowed me two years at the school. You were my first friend." Kyuhyun laughed.

Zhou Mi nodded and handed the photos back to Kyuhyun. "Why are you here?"

Kyuhyun froze. "Back here? In China?"

"Yeah."

"Well, you see, I've always wanted to go to one of your concerts. I was always amazed at how far you have gotten in life. You've always wanted to be a singer." Kyuhyun reminisced with a smile. He held the photo's in his hands and looks at them lovingly. His thumb ran over the top picture while he breathed in raggedly. A tear feel from under the hair that blocked Kyuhyun's hair and dripped onto the photograph. He chuckled and wiped at his eyes. "I was hoping this wouldn't happen."

Zhou did not know what to do. He has never handled someone crying in front of him with the exception of his fans. They always seemed to cry whenever he sung a ballad but he knew it was only because they thought the song was beautiful. But having someone in front of him crying for whatever, Zhou Mi had no idea what to do. So he stood up and walked over to the counter, pulling some napkins out and handing them over to Kyuhyun. "Here," he said.

"Thanks." Kyuhyun sniffled.

"Do you-do you want to go get some coffee?" Zhou Mi asked.

Kyuhyun blew into the napkin and tossed it into the trash bin next to him. "That…sounds nice.

"O-okay then." Zhou Mi smiled.

Zhou Mi sat at the table while Kyuhyun ordered the drinks. He watched Kyuhyun stand there and smile at the cashier, handing over dollar bills with a flushed face. The cashier grimaced and made his two drinks while Kyuhyun stood their like an idiot but it made Zhou Mi smile. Zhou Mi took Kyuhyun to a café that was his favorite and out of the city so people never came often. It was unusual for him to be found here since this café was in a deserted part of the city.

Kyuhyun came back holding the two hot drinks with a careful face. He was trying his hardest not to trip and spill the drinks. Luckily he hadn't and handed the drink over to Zhou Mi. "Here you go."

"Thanks," Zhou Mi said. He watched Kyuhyun set the drink on the table and try to sit up on the tall stool. He tried to lift a leg up and but placed it back down. After awhile, he managed to do it a few more times and caught the attention of others.

"Do…you need help?" Zhou Mi asked.

"Why does this always happen?" Kyuhyun whispered.

Zhou Mi smiled at how cute Kyuhyun was being and watched him look at Zhou Mi with a frown.

"Do you want to sit somewhere else?" Zhou Mi asked.

Kyuhyun nodded. "Please?"

Zhou Mi grabbed both of their drinks and moved them to a small love couch with it's own coffee table by a bookshelf. He set the drinks down and patted the seat next to him for Kyuhyun to sit down.

"S-Sorry about that," Kyuhyun said, hands gripping his bag strap. "It's just, the-there are some things I-I can't do."

Zhou Mi nodded, noticing how hard it was for Kyuhyun to say that and just let it pass. He sipped his cocoa lightly and crossed his legs, watching Kyuhyun tap the side of his cup with his fingers.

"What did you get?" Zhou Mi asked.

Kyuhyun smiled and held up the cup a little. "Green tea."

"Ah."

"Would you like to try?" Kyuhyun asked, holding out the cup.

"No thanks. I have cocoa."

Kyuhyun blushed. "Oh."

"I would like a story, if that's okay."

"Okay." Kyuhyun nodded. "Let me warn you though, I'm not very good with stories." He laughed. "After I left China, I went back to Korea and finished my school life there. I studied math and science like I planned to in the beginning but it was you that still had me hooked on music. So, I tried out at an audition, I got in but I told them no."

"Why?" Zhou Mi asked.

Kyuhyun looked down. "It didn't feel right." He took a sip of his tea and looked out the window, watching the clouds fade away and night set in around them. "So, anyways, I went to college, got my degree in teaching and became a teacher. I teach kindergarten." Kyuhyun smiled.

"That's nice."

"Yeah, I like children."

"So why are you here?"

"To visit you. See how you were doing. I've been listening to your music for years now and I've wanted to see you again. I guess I got lucky." A shimmer of luck flickered in Kyuhyun's eyes.

"When are you going back?"

Kyuhyun shrugged. "I'm on vacation right now. I have a week off but I don't know how many days I will spend in China. I do need to go back and teach."

"I see."

"So, there's my story. Nothing fancy, just a story." Kyuhyun grinned and sipped his tea, his teeth biting on the edge of the lid while he watched Zhou Mi twirl the cup in his hands and give a small smile in return. "Can I hear yours?"

Zhou Mi adjusted in the seat and looked around the café. Some people sat in the wooden chairs, some stools and sipped their drinks. Some looked out windows, some talked on phones, some read and some typed away on their computers. It felt relaxing. "My story?"

"Mhm!"

"Uh…well, after you left I kept my studies in music. I auditioned like you did and made it in, have been performing ever since."

"That's a short story."

"Short life."

Kyuhyun frowned and dropped his shoulders. He watched Zhou Mi with a close eye, taking in noticeable jaw line, pointy chin and hoe smooth his skin looked. His eyelashes were long; while his red hair stood out. Kyuhyun's eyes traveled to his hands, his thin long fingers and the big ring that was settled on his ring finger. He felt his heart skip a beat and looked away.

"Are you married?" Kyuhyun pondered.

Zhou Mi looked at Kyuhyun and held out his hand. "Oh no. I just wore it for the concert. Stylist."

"Oh." Kyuhyun puffed out his cheeks. He took another drink of his green tea and placed it on the table. "You were really good tonight," he whispered.

"Thanks."

"I especially liked your cover of 'I Will Always Love You'. You sung it perfectly."

Zhou Mi smiled. "Thanks."

"That's actually my favorite song. My mother would sing it to me when I was a little child."

Zhou Mi turned to look at Kyuhyun and gave him a curious look. "Could you sing it for me?"

Kyuhyun blushed. "I-I couldn't. There's people around and…It'd be too embarrassing."

"C'mon. You auditioned in front of hundreds and were selected. Singing in front of…" Zhou Mi looked around the room, counting. "Six people is hardly in reach of a hundred."

Kyuhyun was about to protest but he knew Zhou Mi was right so he sighed and tried to control the fast beat in his chest. Clasping his hands together, he breathed in and started with the first couple words.

"_If I should stay, I would only be in your way. So I'll go, but I know, I'll think of you every step of the way._" Kyuhyun took a deep breath and started on the chorus. His voice was not used to going high but he tried his best. "_And I will always love you. Will always love you._" He stopped and shook his head. "I can't hit high notes very well.

Zhou Mi stared at Kyuhyun and could feel a tingle in the back of his head. It was beautiful, Kyuhyun's singing and he was not quite sure why someone so talented with a voice as wonderful as that would turn down such a great opportunity. Kyuhyun's voice was deep, sultry and mesmerizing. It shook down to the bone in Zhou Mi and made him give a little shiver, a shiver of delight.

The sound of clapping hands echoed around the room while Zhou Mi clapped also.

"That was really good."

Kyuhyun looked down and fiddled with his hands. "Thanks," he whispered.

"I can see why you were selected. You should have said yes." Zhou Mi chuckled and lightly placed patted Kyuhyun's hand.

Kyuhyun blinked at how warm Zhou Mi's hand felt on his. He could see his red reflection in the glass ball of his large ring and shivered slightly when Zhou Mi retracted his hand and settled it back around his coffee.

"Why didn't you say yes?"

Kyuhyun frowned. "Like I said, it didn't feel right and I didn't feel like living a life of fame. I like silence."

"Makes sense." Zhou Mi laughed. "I recall you always being the one that was shy. Never spoke a word."

Kyuhyun lightly pushed Zhou Mi. "Shut up. I did talk. I was just new and Korean."

"Yeah, but you opened up after a few days."

Kyuhyun smiled. "Only with you," he whispered.

"What?" Zhou Mi asked, unable to hear Kyuhyun's reply.

"I said, I was still new." Kyuhyun lied. Kyuhyun was only open with Zhou Mi. Was never shy around him and stayed by his side throughout those years. No one else made him feel as comfortable as he did with Zhou Mi, because Zhou Mi was special. A person who would always stay in his heart, no matter what. Only now, finally seeing each other after so long, did Kyuhyun start to feel shy. They had not kept in touch after those years and Kyuhyun knew Zhou Mi was working hard for his dream.

"Are you done?" Zhou Mi asked, pointing towards Kyuhyun's drink.

"Oh, yeah." Kyuhyun picked it up.

"Well, we should go then. MY manager might be freaking out by now." Zhou Mi chuckled.

Kyuhyun nodded and stood up after him, following Zhou Mi to the trash bin, tossing away the drinks and walking out into the cold. Zhou Mi stuffed his hands into his jeans as Kyuhyun folded them into his sweater pocket.

"Should we part here?" Zhou Mi asked.

Kyuhyun's heart said no but his mouth said, "Yes."

"Bye Kyuhyun." Zhou Mi smiled. He picked a card out of his coat pocket and handed it over to the shorter male. "Call me sometime. It's my house number and personal cell."

Kyuhyun's hands trembled while he stood there. He thought he held his hand up but he did not notice until Zhou Mi grabbed his hand and placed the card in his palm. "T-thanks," Kyuhyun said after he regained consciousness.

He watched Zhou Mi bow slightly and walk away in the other direction. Kyuhyun's heart gave little jumps while he watched the male fade away. He grinned widely at the thin card in his hand and clutched it tight to his chest. "Ahh," he sighed happily. His heart felt at ease.

But deep down inside he knew he should not have come. He should not have met Zhou Mi again and caught up over coffee; but Kyuhyun had his chance at love before all else failed and even though his mind told him to walk away now, his heart begged for him to stay.

_And I will always love you. _

_I will always love you. _

Kyuhyun smiled, his cheeks red while Zhou Mi took the picture. Of course he was not planning on it happening considering he had just woken up. Hair was still in a mess from the night before and his head hurt just a little. On his body were teddy bear pajamas that he had brought over in the move. His cheeks were full of cheerios and he might have looked like the crypt keeper but that no longer mattered because he was happy.

After two years, Kyuhyun was persuaded by Zhou Mi to move in because, even though he did not want to admit it, he was worried about Kyuhyun having to take the train once a month to visit him. He also did not want to admit that he was lonely without clumsy, nerdy Kyuhyun by his side and everything he did made him smile. Zhou Mi liked, no, _loved_ being this happy. So Kyuhyun had his job moved to being a teacher at a school near Zhou Mi's apartment; by near he meant a fifteen minute drive. Zhou Mi did not mind because he drove Kyuhyun to work no matter what; and during the day he would work on music. He noticed that his songs had more meaning and he always had a smile on his face when he had written a new piece; all dedicated to Kyuhyun.

"You look…er…lovely," Zhou Mi said, holding the picture up for Kyuhyun to see.

Kyuhyun rolled his eyes. "Wow, thanks Mi."

The tall male leaned down and kissed Kyuhyun lightly on the head, making Kyuhyun bend down lower to his cereal bowl to hide his face after. After all this time, he still could not control his emotions. The spot in his head where Zhou Mi had kissed him burned and tingled his nerves. His eyes sneaked a peek at Zhou Mi who stood by the sink, making his own bowl, shirtless. The smooth skin that was damaged by red marks formed in a crescent moon, each on his shoulder blades. Kyuhyun mentally slapped himself.

"I-I…uh…I'm sorry about…your back." Kyuhyun stuttered.

Zhou Mi spun around and chuckled. "It's fine. I don't mind."

"D-does it hurt?"

Zhou Mi shook his head. "Nope."

"Oh." Kyuhyun leaned back down to his bowl and took a bite, slowly chewing, avoiding Zhou Mi's eyes. After a few more seconds he could still feel them on his skin and finally took it upon himself to look.

"You're so cute when your sorry," Zhou Mi said.

Kyuhyun's heart gave a thump against his ribcage. "T-thanks?" After he replied, Zhou Mi leaned across the island and kissed Kyuhyun on the lips. Kyuhyun quickly swallowed his food before he moved his lips back against Mi's, placing his hands on the sides of his faces and leaning in more.

Zhou Mi smiled at Kyuhyun's eagerness and pulled away, eyes shimmering. He pecked Kyuhyun on the lips before he let him plop back down into his seat, taking a huge bite of his cereal with cheeks full of embarrassment.

"I love you, Kyuhyun," Zhou Mi whispered.

"I love you too, Mi."

Zhou Mi took a bite of his cereal. "What do you want to do today? It's Sunday and we're both not working. I was thinking maybe we should go downtown and-"

"Can we just stay home?" Kyuhyun asked, a hint of begging in his voice.

"Uh…sure." Zhou Mi was taken back. Kyuhyun always wanted to go and explore China but this was odd. Usually he sprung up at the idea of going downtown, especially with Zhou Mi, but Zhou Mi was…confused.

"I just don't really feel like going out today." Kyuhyun explained with a look of forgiveness in his eyes. "I'm sorry if I've ruined any of your plans."

Zhou Mi shook his head. "No, it's totally okay. What did you have in mind?"

"Well, I saw you wrote a new piece. Could I hear it?" Kyuhyun gave a small smile. When Zhou Mi nodded and placed his bowl to the side, he led Kyuhyun into his music room and set him beside him, the white piano waiting to be played.

"What's it called?" Kyuhyun asked. "You didn't have a title written down."

The male chuckled and placed his hand on Kyuhyun's thigh. "I was wondering if I should name it 'Kyuhyun'."

Kyuhyun flushed and lightly pushed him. "You can't name it that. People will think you're weird and they'll wonder who 'Kyuhyun' is."

"Okay then." Zhou Mi chuckled once more. "How about, 'Will You Marry Me'?"

Kyuhyun chuckled but after a few seconds he froze and looked Zhou Mi in the eyes, smile dropping. "W-what?"

"Will you, Kyuhyun, marry me?"

"I-I…" Kyuhyun stumbled with his words, brain jumbled and mixed up while he tried to form a yes but other words were slipping out of his mouth, so he opted for a energetic nod. It seemed to be enough for Zhou Mi because he grinned wide and kissed Kyuhyun on the lips. Tears started to form in Kyuhyun's eyes and started to make the kiss a little more wet. Kyuhyun pulled away and wiped his eyes. "Why do you always make me cry?" He chuckled.

"Because I love you."

Kyuhyun scoffed and smacked his arm. "Just…p-play the song, you idiot."

Zhou Mi did as told, arranging the pieces in front of him in a panel so he didn't have to turn any of them. He started playing the first few of the notes as they started out slow and sad but gently did they warm up with a quiet love and a funny note here and there. In a way, it should have been called 'Kyuhyun'.

Zhou Mi smashed the cake into Kyuhyun's face and heard him give a little yelp. He laughed while Kyuhyun wiped the cake from his eyes, laughter in the background from all the guests.

"Mi! You are so dead!" He exclaimed while he took his piece of cake and, before Zhou Mi could say no, smashed it into his face, fingers moving it around. He joined in with the group and watched Zhou Mi shrug and try to lick some off.

Kyuhyun could not have been more happy. Everything he dreamed of had come true. He married the love of his life and they lived happily. They kissed, cake and everything, and wiped off each others faces with their fingers. When Zhou Mi went to go whisper cutely in Kyuhyun's ear, he licked the frosting off his cheek and whispered 'I love you' right after.

Kyuhyun flushed and waddled awkwardly to the bathroom, trying to make the warmth in his face go away with a cold, wet rag but none of it seemed to work.

They changed into more casual wear for the after party, Zhou Mi wearing a blazer over a button up and slacks.

"Okay, well I'm going out to go greet the guests. I'll see you out there." Zhou Mi gave Kyuhyun a quick kiss before he left the changing room.

"Bye!" Kyuhyun called out. He stood in the silence and undressed, finally seeing his body in the light. He lowered his head and grabbed his clothes, putting them on. Two sizes smaller than what they were months ago. He was not up to eating much lately but he still tried. Deep inside, Kyuhyun's brain was still telling him no.

_Bittersweet memories, _

_That is all I'm taking with me. _

_So, goodbye. Please, don't cry. _

_We both know I'm not what you, you need. _

The concert was almost done. Zhou Mi had one more song to sing before he finished. The last song he played was a ballad he had written for Kyuhyun for when they first met. Everyone seemed to enjoy it and they sang along. It brought a smile to his face while he finished up the last few words. Once finished, he thanked everyone and grabbed rose, saving it for Kyuhyun. He was glad everyone opened up to it and understood what love was. None of them seemed to hate Kyuhyun and made Zhou Mi respect his fans more.

Zhou Mi walked off the stage and back into the back room, into a hectic crowd.

"What's going on?" He asked his manager. He looked around the room for Kyuhyun but was unable to spot him. Kyuhyun was always the first one to greet him off stage and tell him how well he did. The wind for his boat to sail.

The manager turned pale white and swallowed. "K-Kyuhyun."

"What about Kyuhyun?" Zhou Mi snapped. The blood in his veins started racing faster while his heartbeat sped up, worry dropping onto his shoulders.

"Kyuhyun's in t-the hospital."

"What?"

"It happened while you were on stage. He just-just fell down and we couldn't wake h-him up. So we called the police and they b-brought an ambulance over."

The roses slipped from Zhou Mi's hands while he pushed past the crowd. He ran out of the building, past all the magazine reporters and out into the rain. The nearest hospital was two miles away but it did not matter. Zhou Mi ran, chest feeling like it was going to pop and body soaked to the last cotton fiber. Wet and all, he walked into the building and stopped at the front desk.

"Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun. I-I mean Zhou Kyuhyun…ugh. Kyuhyun! Which room is it? Which room is a Kyuhyun?" He finally spilled out.

The lady looked shocked, knowing who it was. She told him it was room 417 on the fifth floor. Without telling him he was not allowed visitors, Zhou Mi ran to the stairs, disregarding the elevator for the sole purpose of how slow it was. He almost slipped from how wet his boots were and he knew his stylist was going to kill him but he could not think about those things right now. All he wanted to do was see Kyuhyun.

He pushed open the door, almost hitting someone and jogged down the hallways, growing frustrated with the numbers. Finally he found 417 and opened the door, trying not to make noise while he walked over to the last bed. Kyuhyun was the only one in the room and a nurse stood by his bed, taking blood.

"Kyu," He whispered. "Is he okay?" he asked the nurse.

She gave a reassuring smile. "He's fine. He just needs some rest. It seems as though his body is tired. The doctor's looking into his file and asked me to take a blood test. He should be fine by tomorrow and he will be released." She explained.

Zhou Mi let out a breath of relief. The nurse walked to a counter and pulled out a towel, handing it to Zhou Mi before he left. He folded it, set it on the chair, scooted the chair next to Kyuhyun's bedside and sat down. The wet clothes were starting to feel uncomfortable against his skin and his chest still hurt. He placed his hand on top of Kyuhyun's and gave a little squeeze.

"Kyuhyun," He whispered. "I'm here."

Kyuhyun's chest lifted up and down slowly and he breathed quietly. The heart monitor made silent beeps to reassure Zhou Mi that he was okay and alive. He gave a sad smile and kissed Kyuhyun's hand. "Please rest."

Kyuhyun smiled, running his hands through Zhou Mi's red wavy hair. The man had fallen asleep next to the bed side, head by Kyuhyun's hand. The fact that the whole right side of his bed was soaked, he knew Zhou Mi had came all the way here. He started to feel bad, for worrying Zhou Mi. He also did not expect himself to faint. It was weird because right when he stood up to hear Zhou Mi's last song and he just feels so lightheaded. But it also was not weird because Kyuhyun knew what it was.

The nurse smiled next to him and scribbled on her keyboard. "Ran into the building late last night. Asked for a Cho Kyuhyun." She chuckled. "I guess he couldn't make up his mind because he said Zhou Kyuhyun and Kyuhyun after."

Kyuhyun blushed. "Yeah, he's worrisome like that."

"You're lucky. You guys look as though you fit each other so well."

Kyuhyun smiled. "I guess so."

"Does he know? That you two fit each other?

With a sigh, Kyuhyun dropped his fingers from Zhou Mi's hair and shook his head lightly, smiling. "Does he know? He's only the most outgoing person there is about it." He twirled the ring on his left hand with his thumb, noticing Zhou Mi wearing his.

She chuckled.

Silence filled the room as she finished up the last of her notes. "Well Kyuhyun. You seem better. Doctor will give you a call when we get your blood tests results back and your records from Korea."

"Thank you," Kyuhyun said.

She said, "You're Welcome", and left the room, closing the door a little too loudly for Kyuhyun's tastes but he would have had to wake up sooner or later.

Zhou Mi stirred awake and fluttered his eyes open, blinking at the bright light. Realizing where he was, he snapped up and hid head on the metal carrier for the IV bag. He stopped it from moving and let out a breath of relief.

"It's fine," Kyuhyun whispered, voice a little hoarse, placing his hand onto Zhou Mi's.

"Kyu," he said.

"Morning sleepy." Kyuhyun smiled.

Before Zhou Mi could say another word, the nurse walked into the room with a wheelchair and a smile on her face. "Ready?" She asked happily.

"Yes." Kyuhyun nodded.

"Wait," Zhou said. "Don't they need to-?

"They already did, Mi. You were asleep."

"Oh." Zhou Mi was lost for words. He watched the nurse help Kyuhyun into the changing area, waiting for him to change before he left. Kyuhyun came out moments later into sweats and a large t-shirt, concealing his weight.

"Thank you" He repeated.

Zhou Mi stood up and followed after the two, down the hallway and waited for Zhou Mi to check Kyuhyun out, signing papers here and there. All he knew was that Kyuhyun was just tired and needed sleep. Zhou Mi then came to the conclusion that he would delay the next concert to stay by Kyuhyun's side.

They got into a cab, said their goodbyes and headed for home, hand in hand with Kyuhyun's head on Zhou Mi's shoulder. The clothes he had on still needed to be changed.

Zhou Mi helped Kyuhyun into the house and closed the door behind them. He noticed a small but visible bruise on his arm, hidden by his elbow. He wondered if it was from the fall or if it was something else but he just let it pass. Until he spotted a few more on the rest of his arms.

"Kyuhyun, what are these?" Zhou Mi asked.

Kyuhyun gave him a curious look and asked what he meant.

"I meant, what are these bruises on your skin? How did these get here?"

Kyuhyun pulled his arms away and wobbled past Zhou Mi. "I must have gotten them from when I fell."

Zhou Mi shook his head. "No, Kyuhyun. These bruises are in different spots. If you received these from when you fell, they should have been in order."

Kyuhyun did not say anything while Zhou Mi stood behind him, asking for an answer. He did not know where to go from here. In a way, he was caught and he decided he should take the nurses advice. If it would ease the fall. Kyuhyun turned around, arm on the back of the couch for support.

"Mi, these bruises are normal-"

"Normal? Having bruises in multiple areas is not the least bit normal."

"If you have Cancer, then yes. They are normal."

Zhou Mi froze, and looked at Kyuhyun. Eyes not the least bit wavered and his breathing had stopped. He was not sure if he had heard Kyuhyun right or if it was all in his head. "W-what?"

Kyuhyun sighed. "I-I have Cancer, well L-leukemia but I'm still sick."

"H-how long?" Zhou Mi whispered.

"When I finished high school."

Zhou Mi swallowed dryly and clucked his tongue. "So, you knew this whole time?" He stated.

"Mi, I'm sorry." Kyuhyun apologized breathless. "I thought I was fine. I thought it would subside a while longer but I guess I was wrong."

"Wrong? You can't just think something like this was going to go away Kyu. Nothing like this ever does!"

"Mi," Kyuhyun whispered. "J-just try to please understand this."

"I can't Kyu. What is there to understand?" Zhou Mi walked past Kyuhyun. "I need to think. D-don't bother me right now." He slammed the door to his music room so hard that a tall glass vase fell from the edge of a bookshelf and crashed to the floor in a million pieces, making Kyuhyun jump.

The glass might have represented many things to him. It might have meant a broken heart, broken relationship or the fall of ones cover. Kyuhyun sighed and walked into the kitchen, grabbing the cleaning tools from the pantry and slowly walking over to the glass. He bent down low, knowing he should not and picked up the large pieces, placing them inside a bag. He managed to cut his fingers more than once and you could tell, but he just kept on picking them up anyways. Blood dripped onto the floor but he wiped it up and threw everything away, trying to conceal the tears that budded in his eyes.

As for Zhou Mi, he paced around his room- as if an answer was going to pop out of nowhere for him and drug his hands across the piano when he could not find one. The music dancing in a cloud in the air, drifting to the floor slowly and creating a blanket or white with black. Zhou Mi's chest started to hurt and he was not sure if he wanted to cry or die, either of the two would have sufficed. He stared at the music for a good long moment and totally forgot he had heard a smash. His anger boiled deep within.

Zhou Mi walked through the door that connected to the bedroom and applied clean clothes, the silent hush of water in the background. Zhou Mi tossed the clothes to the side and walked over to the bathroom.

Inside stood Kyuhyun all worn out. His hands were under the water, staining the sink with red. Zhou Mi covered his mouth with his hand, turned off the water and started pulling out the first aid kit from the bottom of the sink. He picked the light Kyuhyun up and placed him on the counter, eyes locked with his for a brief moment. The blood started to form in the cuts and some dripped, some burning.

Zhou Mi opened the box and moved some of the items to the side. He pulled out an alcohol pad and ripped it open, wiping at the blood. He felt Kyuhyun wince and try to remove his hand but he just tightened his grip even more around his wrist and wiped even more diligently than before. Before long, the rag was wet and he had to open another.

"If something breaks, don't touch it. Okay?" Zhou Mi warned. Kyuhyun nodded, head hung low and held his hands open. He pulled out the band-aids and sighed. "I love you," Zhou Mi said, applying them and grimacing at how off his hands looked.

Kyuhyun gave a small smile in return. "I love you too."

"I-I just don't want to lose you." Zhou Mi sighed. "You should have told me in the beginning."

"I j-just thought t-that…" Kyuhyun cried.

Zhou Mi took Kyuhyun in his arms and hugged him tight, nose buried in Kyuhyun's neck. His hair had grown long and rested on his shoulders. The rims of Zhou Mi's eyes filled with tears, some dripping onto the shirt of Kyuhyun, soaking deep within. Kyuhyun wrapped his legs around Zhou Mi and comforted him.

"It's going to be all right, Mi." He assured, feeling Zhou Mi nod and hug him even tighter.

"Kyu…" he whispered.

It was too early. It was too soon. He was too young and he did not want this. Love was supposed to last forever but how could it if the one person you loved; it was there time to go?

Kyuhyun knew this was going to happen. His heart wanted to smack him and his brain still ignored him for never listening. In the end, neither won.

"It's going to be all right."

_And I will always love you. _

_I will always love you._

Kyuhyun was sent to the hospital more than once. Once they had the files sent over from Korea, they required that he would stay at the hospital so they could treat him. But Kyuhyun said he did not want treatment anymore and if he was going to handle this, he was going to do it the natural way, even if Zhou Mi tried to persuade him no.

He explained to them he had constant joint pain, reoccurring bruises and always felt lightheaded. He would have night sweats and fevers, sometimes staying up all night. Long nights of being in Zhou Mi's arms while he slept soundly, his breathing warming Kyuhyun's head. The way it tingled every part of his body. Kyuhyun smiled.

Kyuhyun turned to look at Zhou Mi, who stood beside him with staff paper and his iphone. "What are you doing?" Kyuhyun asked.

Zhou Mi looked up from his paper. "Writing…a song."

"Ooh. What's it about?"

"Dungeons and dragons!" Zhou Mi teased. "Hard mathematical equations and the numbers for pi and square roots."

Kyuhyun smiled and laughed. "Mi! I'm being serious!"

Zhou Mi smirked and scooted over to the bedside, placing the electronic device between them. "It was going to be called, "Stay with Me' but I thought you might disapprove that like you do with all my songs titles."

Kyuhyun frowned. "Way to ruin the mood."

"Well, you asked me what I was doing!"

"Well, maybe you think twice before you say something!"

Zhou Mi patted Kyuhyun's leg. "I'm sorry."

Kyuhyun's bottom lip pouted a bit before it gave in with a smile. "It's fine. I forgive you."

"To make it up to you, how about I buy you something sweet. Hmm?"

"Only if it isn't from the hospital. There food tastes weird." Kyuhyun complained, hands folded across his chest.

"Deal."

"I want ice cream."

Zhou Mi chuckled and nodded. "Okay then. What kind?"

Kyuhyun made a face. A face of deep thought and looking into space with a smile. "Rocky Road, but you have to buy caramel so I could pour it on top!"

Zhou started chuckling. "Anything else?"

Kyuhyun flapped his arms up and down, then flushing at how childish he was being. "Maybe some like…sprinkles and Oreos."

"I will do that."

"Thanks Mi." Kyuhyun placed his hand on top of his. Zhou Mi was still smiling like a fool and placed his phone to the side, lacing his fingers through Kyuhyun's. The light snapped on beside them and made them both jump. "Must be nighttime already." Kyuhyun awed.

Zhou Mi turned around and peeked behind the blinds. "And raining."

Kyuhyun sighed and leaned back. "I love the rain."

"It's soothing, isn't it?"

"It is."

Zhou Mi pulled Kyuhyun's hand up to his lips and kissed it, covering it with his other hand while Kyuhyun turned a little red. "You're like my little rose. Always red and blooming with love."

Kyuhyun scoffed and covered his face with his hand. "I'm such a hopeless romantic."

"Why's that?"

"Everything I've ever dreamed of in a relationship managed to happen with you. You did everything the way someone would do it in a book."

Zhou Mi nodded and pulled Kyuhyun's hand. "Then how about a kiss you only find in a book?"

"You see, there you go again." Kyuhyun breathed, being pulled in closed to Zhou Mi, faces inches apart from each other. Zhou Mi pulled one hand up towards Kyuhyun's neck and wrapped it around, turning him to meet his. Kyuhyun leaned over the edge, hands gripping the frame while he moved his lips in time against Zhou Mi's. He had to removed his hands after a while to wrap them around Zhou's neck to pull him in closer. To feel Zhou Mi even more, hand placed on his thigh while he gave a little moan. Zhou Mi's hand tangled themselves within the strands of Kyuhyun's hair and pulled them slightly. He smirked into the kiss when he could hear the heart monitor pick up, knowing Kyuhyun's heart was racing.

"Oh…uh…sorry!" A nurse said.

Kyuhyun pulled away and turned a deep red, hiding his face in his hands. Zhou Mi wiped at his lips with his long fingers and smirked embarrassingly. "It's fine."

She bowed and you could see the apples of her cheeks blooming. For a brief second Zhou Mi could see her pointing to her finger before she pulled the curtain across for privacy and left the room. The heart monitor was beating like crazy.

"Kyuhyun, calm down."

Kyuhyun shook his head. "Is she gone?"

Zhou Mi chuckled lightly. "Yes, she's gone."

Kyuhyun peeked behind his fingers and looked around the room, bringing them down when he found out Zhou Mi was right. "Never again."

"Why not?" Zhou Mi smirked.

Kyuhyun just shook his head. "We're in a _hospital _Mi."

"So. How about we go for a walk? Hmm?"

Kyuhyun rolled his eyes and placed his chin on his palm. "A walk…" he whispered.

"I heard it's nice out." Zhou Mi encouraged.

"It's raining."

"I also heard the stars are out."

"It's cloudy!"

Zhou Mi ignored him. "And I heard the Kyuhyun crescent moon will shine. Only once in a while does it shine, always outshining the biggest star."

Kyuhyun sighed. "Fine, a short walk. And I want to see this 'Kyuhyun crescent moon' you're talking about."

"Only I can see it," Zhou Mi said, hands in his sweatshirt pocket.

"Well, that's not fun, now is it?" The clumsy male's shoulders slumped down.

"Only I can. _Because_, he loves me with all his heart that he shines bright only for me. This moon lights up and makes my days better with it's eager way of attention. This moon can tell me that everything will be fine because I believe it."

Kyuhyun scoffed and laid back against the bed, his heart finally slowing. "Tell me more."

Zhou Mi smiled and did so. Telling him about how the 'Kyuhyun crescent moon' had it's own song and always showed him the way. That this moon was the moon Zhou Mi would look up at night after concerts with a smile, knowing someone was watching over him. How that moon would always be there even in the darkest of nights, no matter how far. Zhou Mi told Kyuhyun how much he loved 'this moon' and told him how much he loved him also. Never leaving out a single word, all told straight from his heart.

_I hope life treats you kind _

_And I hope you have all you've dreamed of. _

_And I wish to you, joy and happiness. _

_But above all this, I wish you love._

The rain fell against the black box. In a way he was glad it rained because his tears would have created its own storm. The voice of heavens songs rang through his ears while his hands clenched on the stems of the flowers, plastic crunching. His heart crushed with his breath and his chest tightened around his heart, constricting his airways. The rain created a song of drums above him, umbrella hung just above his hair, the color vibrant in the gray weather.

He cried silently, lips separating while the tears dripped onto his bottom lip, quivering while his body shook. A hand was placed on his shoulder, a hand unknown while he watched everyone place their flowers on the casket and walk away. He stood there, waiting for everyone to leave before he decided to say something.

The umbrella fell from his hand and tipped over, catching the droplets of water, forming its own puddle inside. Zhou Mi walked forward and placed his roses on top. "Kyuhyun," he whispered.

His chest started to hurt, chin quivering while he closed his eyes and let himself fall onto his knees, the wet grass staining his clothes. "I want you to come back." He begged. "I w-want-" He stopped and cried, arms on the side of the box.

"I-I can't…d-do this w-without you," Zhou Mi said, the rain pounding their way through his clothes while he sat there, his heart tearing into two.

"What do you mean this is your last concert?" His manager started panicking over the phone.

Zhou Mi just lowered his head. "I'm done, for now. I need some time off. I will sing again, don't worry but just not right now."

The manager sighed. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine." Zhou Mi breathed in deep, chest rising and falling back down. "I would like to sing a song, one that's already written."

"What is it?"

Zhou Mi gave a small smile, a Kyuhyun smile. "I Will Always Love You."

"Will that be your closing?"

"Yes."

_And I will always love you. _

_I will always love you._

_You, darling, I love you. _

_Ooh, I'll always, I'll always love you._

_Kyuhyun, I miss you. I miss you more then anything. There are times I want you back in my life but I know just having you be in it was more than enough for me. And I know that I may cry every now and then, and I may replay our songs over and over again but you must know it's only for me to relive these memories. Every song, every smile and kiss; I miss them all. For you to come back into my life and leave an imprint forever with your own hand, it'll never go away. You will never go away._

_At first I thought I wasn't ready for this, was not quite sure if I wanted to have someone in my life. I was obviously wrong. You were the most beautiful person I have ever met. You were perfect in every way, sick or not. And I will miss your funny comments, your red face and that voice I asked to sing me to sleep. I will miss your laughter and your special look of love. Yes, I know what it is. I loved that look more than anything. _

_I never wanted you to leave. I don't think anybody wants the one they love to leave their lives forever. _

_You never got to have your ice cream like you asked for that one night. I never finished that piece for you, but I will now. And even though we did not go on our short walk, you still made the night as interesting as ever, even if it was your last. I'm at least happy knowing you died with happiness, smiling throughout my romantic speech. You mean so much to me._

_Cho Kyuhyun, the love of my life- always will be, forever. Cho Kyuhyun, has thirty-two personal songs written for him by Zhou Mi. Cho Kyuhyun, the one thing I miss the most more than anything._

_I love you. _


End file.
